


five pointed confession

by nirvhannahcornell (josiebelladonna)



Category: Anthrax (US Band), Bandom
Genre: Affairs, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Bets & Wagers, Confessions, Cowgirl Position, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, F/M, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Floor Sex, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Heavy BDSM, Hotel Sex, I made myself laugh, Multi, Oh My God, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/nirvhannahcornell
Summary: A parody of those “confessions”: deepest, darkest secrets that no one knows about told through the accounts of the boys from Anthrax, an undisclosed amount of time after the fact
Kudos: 1





	1. Scott

**Author's Note:**

> I see confession stuff all the time so I wanted to make fun of how cheesy a lot of them tend to be with my five cutie pies from New York. These are flash fictions, written on my tablet while I was out and about because that’s the other _raison d’etre_ of my writing aside from the fact it’s something I love so much it hurts me. None of these are in fact real: I only wrote these because I was bored and feelin’ frisky.

I banged Christina Applegate on the set of Married with Children.  
We arrived there on the set of the show to meet up with the executives and the whole cast and crew, and when no one was looking, Charlie whispered into my ear, “twenty bucks says you can’t seduce Chris Applegate and have sex with her on the floor of the green room.”  
I looked at him odd and I said, “you’re on!”  
Christina and I ran over the script together in the writer’s room, one on one. I was wearing this black sweatshirt–might’ve been Joey’s, because it was a little big, and smelled of coffee and that soft cologne he likes to wear–a pair of gray shorts, and my Yankees cap to hide my big bald head from her.  
I forget what I said but I made her laugh at one point. And then she made me laugh!  
And then… I think I told her, “so how many people are we expecting on the day that we tape?”  
And she told me, very slowly: “how many do you think?”  
And I said, in a low voice, “just enough.”  
She tossed her fine light blonde hair back, and showed me her neck all the while. I could feel my dick moving around between my thighs.  
I noticed the button on her blouse had come undone. She flashed me this smoldering look and nibbled on her bottom lip.  
“Just enough for you?” she challenged me.  
I swallowed and said, “what do you think?”  
“I think I’m just enough for you.”  
“You sure?”  
“Positive.”  
“Well, come on over then.”  
But then we lunged at each other at the same time. I guided her down to the floor and we made out for a little bit, and she took off my shorts and deepthroated me.

Charlie lost a bet and DON’T TELL PEARL!


	2. Joey

I was raised in a big mixed family of Iroquois Indians and Italians so I grew up with this thought that if I even so much as looked at a girl, I better think of my future with her together otherwise, fuck me, right? I should have the devil himself slapped right out of me.  
Well, one time–this was right after I had joined Anthrax back in ‘84–we were shooting for the video for Madhouse. I’m sitting outside of the warehouse we were shooting in–and this was the end of September in Albany, too, so it’s getting a little chilly–I’m like sitting on the back step of the place while Scott’s talking to the director. I’m just staring off into space and feeling the sun on my face and my black leather, and this girl walks by.  
And she looks at me and gives me this coy little smile as she’s walking by. She was this short, chubby little thing with long wavy dark hair, kinda like my own hair only not as tightly curled, and big brown eyes, kinda like… mine. It was like looking at myself. A thicker version of myself with better features like that of a model. So I give her a smile back and she stops, and licks her lips at me.  
I had never really been with anybody before… so this was new to me. But I felt it in me, in between my legs.  
I got up and I ran over to her, and I introduced myself. She doesn’t talk but rather she starts stroking my chest. I’m shifting my weight and it’s making me a little uncomfortable. But.  
And I say “but” like that because her other hand is going around the lower side of my back and onto my ass.  
And I say to her, “oh, that’s what you want.” She nods her head and she’s coming closer to my face with her lips parted… you know, so it looks like the lips of a coochie.  
And I say to her, “I’m the frontman.” And she goes, in this Mexican accent no less, “the frontman is always hot stuff.” And at that point, I just couldn’t take it anymore. Fuck my upbringing. I’m the frontman of a metal band. I’m sexy now.  
So I held onto the sides of her face and I Frenched her, putting my tongue deep into her mouth. She pulls back and she looks at me with this torrid look, like she wants it from me.  
I ask her, “what’s your name?” And she goes, “my name’s not important. Get naked.” And I go, “here? in this alleyway?” And she goes, “yes.”  
And she starts playing with my hair right then.  
I’m thinking, oh my God. So I went fuck it.  
And I took off my jacket and led her behind this little stack of empty boxes. I lay my jacket down on the ground for her, and she lays down and takes off her pants and her panties, and then I take off my shirt. And, you know, it’s freezing outside so my nipples are getting all tight and hard, but she goes, “are your clothes too tight or are you just happy to see me?” (I’m still laughing about that, oh my fuck)  
And I go–the total idiot that I am–”how’d you know they didn’t tighten up from my being happy to see you?” And her mouth drops open, and she goes, “do me. Do me right now, baby boy. Fuck me right here on the ground.”  
So she spreads her legs and she shows me her pussy, which is about as red as a cherry tomato. And I’m thinking, okay. The times I’ve jacked off to the lingerie section of the Sears catalog have brought me to realize that… I like using my fingers.  
So I use my fingers. I’m stroking her pussy and she starts moaning and groaning. And I’m kinda freaking out because Scott or the director or someone could come out right then and see me fingering this girl. So I hold onto her hips and I say “stop. Be quiet.” And she looks at me and she says in this really throaty velvety sexy voice, “anything for you, baby.”  
So I keep at it and then I start getting all aroused like, so I take off my jeans. But before I can do anything, she lunges at me and pushes me onto my back. She’s hanging over me with those dark locks of hair over my shoulders and her tongue hanging out of her mouth. And she goes, “you aren’t gonna make me come, you nasty dog.” And I said, “the hell I will!”  
And she goes, “wanna bet?”  
And she sits down on my dick and she starts riding me. And I’m laying there on my back and looking at her right in the eye. At one point she lifts off and she goes, “from behind?” And I go “…doggy style?” And she goes “yes.”  
So she gets down on her knees and I get behind her and I hold onto her hips. And she goes, “harder, harder–please–please–” So I’m going at it, just fucking her from behind right behind these boxes.  
And then I hear this, “Joey? Joey! Joey, where are you, man?” It was the director. And I go, “shit!” And she looks at me and goes “is that you?” And I go, “yeah.” And she goes “look down”, and I look down at her pussy and she’s coming.  
And I’m like “alright–I made a girl come before I have to go back to work.” But since then, I made a promise to myself that I wouldn’t tell a soul. But… here I am~


	3. Frank

This was right before I met my old girlfriend whom I met around the time of _State of Euphoria_.  
I forget where this was–might’ve been Lake Tahoe, I can’t say for sure–but I remember rain in droves–absolutely _pouring rain_ –and Charlie and I were walking along underneath an umbrella and crossing the street. And there was these two girls on the curb chatting about something, and they looked like they were gonna cross. But they never did, and it turned out they were trying to scrounge something out of the storm drain, like something fell in there but the water flowing down there was muddy and murky.  
So Charlie asked them, “what’s goin’ on, ladies?” And the cute blonde on the left told him she had dropped her diamond bracelet in the water and she and the little redhead on the right had just gotten their nails done.  
And Charlie was like, “oh, okay! Let me get that for you.” I held the umbrella over their heads to keep them dry as he picked it up out of the muddy water for her.  
The redhead asked me where we were headed, and I confessed to her that I didn’t know, and she laughed at that.  
And Charlie said, “well, it’s true!” He shook the bracelet about to get the water off and then he said, “here, let’s go in here–” And we headed into, coincidentally, this little pizza place called Pizza Junction.  
I closed the umbrella and led the two of them to the bar for them to have a seat. I remember there wasn’t anyone else in there, so the three of us were there at the bar while Charlie went back into the bathrooms to wash off the bracelet.  
I looked at the two of them–they were gorgeous girls: the blonde reminded me of Scarlett Johansson while the redhead reminded me of Lindsey Lohan circa Freaky Friday and Mean Girls: she even had the freckles over her nose!  
I was the biggest stallion back then (right there with Joey, even though he’s a tad more buttoned down than me), so I turned on the Italian Bronx charm with these two. Charlie came back out and put the bracelet on the blonde’s wrist.  
The bartender came over and we all ordered their specialty blueberry flavored beer– _delicioso_! if I might say so myself.  
One drink turned into three or four. Next thing I knew, I was in the ladies’ bathroom with these two having a menage a trois. I was licking the blonde’s pussy while the redhead was giving me a hand job.  
It’s a little blurry, and I think Charlie might fill in for me on this part, because I remember laying there on the floor, buck naked, and hearing the three of them going at it on the other side of the room. Like those two women are screeching at the top of their lungs. Just a total screaming orgasm at the same time.  
And I thought, “yeah, Charlie.”  
At one point, the blonde came over to me like she’s about to ride me like a cowgirl. And I told her, “no, YOU get down!”  
And she did, you know, she laid face down on the stone tiles. And she spread for me, as far as she could make her legs. I growl at her: “I’m going to send you to a deep dark place and I am going to have FUN!”  
So yeah, I fooled around with two girls who didn’t even tell me or Charlie their names on the bathroom floor of a pizza place in Lake Tahoe.


	4. Charlie

Did Frankie talk about the threesome in the (it was actually Truckee, just north of Tahoe) bathroom?  
Okay.  
Well…  
From my perspective: Frankie had a little too much to drink, but the blonde started making out with him there at the bar. And I said “let’s go where it’s private.” And the little redhead guided me into the ladies’ room, and she started kissing me.  
And I went, “whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa.” And I looked around and once I figured we were the only ones in there, I resumed again. And then Frankie and the blonde stumbled in there and they fell onto the floor. And the redhead goes, “wanna join ‘em?”  
And I tell her, “only if you wanna.” She got down with them. I got undressed as she and the blonde ensue a threesome with Frankie. I watched them do it. I watched them do it to him!  
And then once they were done with Frankie, they turned to me, and I go “uh-oh.”  
They took turns blowing me.  
I played with the blonde’s nipples before she turned around for me and bent over. The redhead followed.  
And at that point, I started jizzing right there. I got a paper towel out of the dispenser next to me and I wiped up real quick, and then I stuck my dick into their holes right after the other.  
Yeah, Frankie hit the nail right on the head in that these two girls were shrieking, absolutely yelling out and cackling like a couple of witches.  
What he didn’t mention was this (probably because he had a little too much of that excellent blueberry beer): he crawled over to us and he reached up and kissed the blonde. He starts fondling her with one hand and fondling the redhead with his other.  
I did upright doggy style on the redhead and butterfly on the blonde while Frankie played around their nipples and gave ‘em both a hand job.  
BOOM!  
And yeah, I still owe Scott twenty freaking bucks.


	5. Dan

Alright.  
But this is nothing like anything you’ve ever heard from me. This is like… everything the other guys talked about put together and then some. I’ve come this far in my new career as a watchmaker that I think I can say this now.  
I got married young, right after _Among the Living_. I was sure I would be with that woman for life given we thought of starting a family together. I was sure of it. I wanted kids with this woman.  
And then I met this one girl… Nikki, I think was her name. She had a thing for Frankie but she also had a thing for me. I’m the short guitar player, the little guy along with Scott, the dwarf walking next to Frankie and Charlie the giants, and Joey the monkey in the middle. I met her one evening, right after I got married, in a hotel lobby somewhere in… I want say Portland. Portland, Oregon.  
Yeah, Portland!  
I remember ‘cause it was raining and Frankie and Charlie had that sopping wet umbrella with them.  
Anyways, I conversed with her ‘cause she was so nice to me, not like the other groupie type fans that popped up in the crowds from time to time.  
I don’t remember it entirely, but I do know she came onto me. And I tried to tell her off, insisting I was a married man now and I couldn’t. But she kept at it.  
So I decided to punish her.  
But I guess she was one of those chicks who was really into bondage, so when I mentioned that to her she whipped out a pair of bright red handcuffs and got me. She dragged me back into her room where she had everything from nipple clamps to butt plugs to straight up rope.  
And she went, “you wanna punish me? Sign on the dotted line.” Without taking the cuffs off, I picked up the pen and signed my name on the little contract she had on hand.  
She took out the plug from her ass so I could do her from behind.  
I think I spanked her a bunch of times, too. She spanked me, too!  
I remember telling her, “I wish I was taller.” And she gaped at me like I just offended her ancestors, and sputtered, “why?” She started stroking my face and then she tugged on my hair. And she rode me like a cowgirl.  
It was all so prolonged and stretched out that I think I passed out.  
But I woke up there on the floor of her room with the handcuffs hanging off my wrists loose like. All I remember after that was a note on the side table. It had her phone number and the words “give me a ring whenever you want a little fun xoxo” followed by a little winky face and a heart.  
I still have that note, too. It’s been under a thick stack of important papers, a deep dark place, unbeknownst to my family and ultimately the world.


End file.
